Codename 3
codename's final sequel Codename 3: sideshow bobs revenge is the third and final game in the codename series in which Bartholomew jojo Simpson is held prisoner by a antagonist from the first game in the series. This will also include the death of Long hippie and Stick man tintin. Syponis After finding a septer at shelbyville, Bart is the target for Bob to capture along with stealing the septer, destroying Springfield's generations and getting the main villains from the previous games. Plot Bart goes to shelbyville to tease the shelbyvilliens, when he finds a septer which destroys Springfield. Bob, who was spying, was hoping for Bart to put it back, but instead, Bart took the septer home. Bob and his brother, Cecil, where upset and gone to Mary spuckler's home to trick her into writing her signature and handwriting. The next day, the Simpson family read each of their mail. Bart reads his and it said Dear Bart, you are the parson in my tea, the leaves in my tree, I feel you like a shadow in the dark, you are the best, my dearest bart. From Mary PS: bring your septer to a place. I have it down on a map I made. Bart, feeling like a lost love, decided to see her again. But when he got le Babbitt Saudi, he discovers that bob had made this a trap. Mary finds this Out and goes To Tell Someone, while Cecil was sent to the Simpsons house to tell Lisa Marie Bouvier Simpson, but she keeps on ignoring him. Lisa then finds Mary in her room, and Mary shows her a video cassette entitled Bart, showing that bob Abucted Bart. Lisa decided to fight back along with Buster and Mary, seeing Babs bunny went to Canada. Marge bouvier sets a campaign, showing bart's now deceased. Lisa then goes to tell benson about what happened to Bart, causing him to be angry and joining her on the rescue mission. The now gagged Bart, along with bob and Cecil, were at bob's new hideout: pop's house's basement. The brothers and the 10-year-old hostage are in disguise as 2 700 year old men and shouty pete's 27 year old, short sidekick, blondeci, only to be found out by stickie. S.m.t turned them in, but the scheming duo escaped and stole some of bart's blood, because, in a flashback, shelbyville manhattan, the founder of shelbyville, needed a ten year old boy from Springfield with double-o Negative blood and from the future to destroy all of Springfield's generations, and Bart is a perfect match. To destroy all of Springfield's all of Springfield's history, bob and Cecil need to go to the 4 corners with bart's septer. The toons then found out that the duo, along with Bart, went to the four corners as it was in 1991. The toons said about a portal in the shape of a lightbulb. But when they got in, the park was in black and white. When the b.a.w skips told them about the start of wikipedia:world war 1, showing the group they're in 1914. With the help of the Marceline from the mushroom war, the group were at 1991, just to show Springfield was gone. When everyone joined bob, they went to the codename gameboard, and then the group found out that bob was getting revenge on them, with anagiosts from series' past game. With mordeci and rigby going to the five corners, Lisa uniting Bart, and Bart having paintbombs, bob sent jebediah townhouse to kill them all. But when ling comes to the rescue, s.m.t and Long hippie were the only ones killed, with hippie's last words as goodbye, Bart. The upset Bart was missing his friends, so, in dedication of their memory, he made a show entitled Bartlet . Category:Monty